Whoa Baby
by Neelloc12
Summary: My idea of what would happen when Sara went to tell Grissom the "big news".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own CSI, Grissom, Sara, yada yada yada. I also don't own the songs mentioned in this story. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Rated: T for language

A/N: The idea for this story came from a discussion thread on the grissomandsaraforeverlove wiki where someone had asked, if Sara was pregnant, how would she tell Grissom? This originally was gonna be a 1 chapter story but took longer then I expected so I decided to break it up. Will probably be 2 chapters long. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter one**

Sara wrinkled her nose in disgust at the meat cooking on the stove. Normally she would never touch the stuff, let alone cook it, but today was a big day. She had been to the doctor's that afternoon and received some shocking, but happy, news. At first she was gonna call home and tell Grissom but then she remembered he had worked overtime and didn't want to wake him.

Instead she thought she'd surprise him over dinner so she stopped by the store and picked up some baby spare ribs and baby carrots. She wanted to add one more item but couldn't think of anything else with "baby" in the name so she grabbed a bag of petite peas.

"Close enough" she thought to herself before purchasing the items and heading home where she now stood in her kitchen, cooking said items.

"Mmmmmm, something smells good...is that...meat I smell?" asked Grissom as he shuffled into the kitchen wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"_Oh I love him in those pajama bottoms...oh who am I kidding, I love him in LESS then those pajama bottoms" _Sara thought to herself.

"Uhh yeah, it is" she replied with a chuckle, shaking herself from her thoughts.

Grissom walked up beside Sara and placed his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked as she turned her head and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just checking for a fever" he replied with a smirk, knowing how much she hated meat.

"Oh stop it" she replied with a smirk of her own as she elbowed him in the side, "can't a woman cook meat for her husband once in awhile?"

"Hey I ain't complainin"

"Good, now why don't ya go take a shower while it finishes cooking." Sara turned him towards the hallway and smacked him on his butt.

"Oooo can I have dessert first?" asked Grissom, peeking over his shoulder and winking his eyebrows, as he paused in the doorway.

"GO!!" yelled Sara trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm gonna pop a CD I made earlier into the player while you shower ok?"

"OK" he yelled back.

When Sara had gotten home she thought a CD of specially selected songs was in order for the occasion. She slipped the CD into the player and hit play, then turned up the volume to make sure Grissom could hear it over the water.

Up first was "Baby Baby" by Amy Grant. Sara swayed gently to the music as she headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"I got you babe" by Sonny and Cher was next and Sara sang along as she gently rubbed her stomach.

She had to smile to herself when the final song on the disc, "Ooh Baby Baby" by Smokey Robinson began to play, wondering of Grissom got the connection of the songs.

Grissom entered the kitchen, showered and dressed, just as the song ended.

"Dinner ready?" he asked.

"Yup, just finished. Take a seat" Sara said as she placed the food on his plate, then placed the plate in front of Grissom.

"Is that all your having?" he asked, noticing the salad in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry."

To be honest she was too excited to eat.

"So what did you think of the CD I made?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I was thinking about a case in the shower and didn't notice. Was there something special about it?" he asked, the guilt obvious in his voice for not noticing.

"Oh no, nothing special...just a few songs I threw together" she replied with a forced smile, but disappointed on the inside that he had missed the theme of the CD.

Five minutes passed in silence with the occasional smile passing between the two.

"So what do you think of dinner?" Sara finally asked.

"Its wonderful, thank you deer." he replied before taking another bite of the ribs.

"Notice anything special?"

He looked at his plate but she could tell by the look on his face that he failed to make the connection.

Sara sighed to herself.

"I decided to go with a theme tonight. See if you can figure it out."

"A theme?" he asked as he looked back at his plate.

RIIIINNNGGG

RIIIINNNGGG

"_Damn it"_ Sara thought as Grissom's cell rang.

"Grissom" he answered in his normal way.

"Hey Jim, what is it?"

"_Damn you Jim, you have perfect timing don't you"_ Sara thought to herself sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll be right there" Grissom finished before closing his cell, "Sorry but I gotta cut dinner short. They just apprehended a suspect in the Anderson case and I gotta go in early for the interrogation."

"Oh ok" Sara replied, trying not to show her disappointment that her big plans were now in ruins.

"I'll see ya in the morning" Grissom said before leaning over to kiss her goodbye and then rushed out the door.

"_Damn you Jim. I should put your ass in a sling for this."_

TBC

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Whoa Baby". Reviews would be appreciated but not required(but I still hope you will lol).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Rated: T

A/N: Forgot to mention that in this story Sara never left and is still working at the lab again, and as you've seen in the first chapter is obviously already married to Grissom, and nothing has happened to Warrick. Also I was wrong again and the story is now gonna be longer then 2 chapters. For those who said Sara's plan in chapter 1 reminded them of Becky's plan in Full House you were correct. It was supposed to be like Becky's plan, that's where the inspiration for that scene came from but obviously Becky had better success with it then Sara lol. Now on to chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

Sara paced around the house debating whether or not she should head to the lab and just tell him in his office, or wait till he got home(which right now felt like a week away) where she could tell him in private. She snickered to herself at that last thought.

"_At home in private, a lot of luck I had there."_

She paced for another five minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"Aww hell, what do I got to lose?"

She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

It still felt a little odd going into the lab on her day off. She hadn't done that since before she and Grissom finally got together. Back then she'd go in all the time just to avoid staying home alone and wallowing in self pity over having no life...or no Grissom. Now she only went in if called or working on a big case...and as far as she was concerned this was a BIG CASE.

Since she figured Grissom would be in interrogation for awhile, it'd only been forty minutes since he left the house and it took twenty minutes to get to the lab, she would just wait in his office and think of a new plan of attack for telling him the big news.

She stopped short when she peered into his office. He was already there.

"_Or I could just wing it I suppose."_

She took a deep breathe. _"Here goes nothing."_

She gently knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

Grissom looked up and smiled, happy to see who it was that would allow him to ignore the paperwork sitting in front of him.

"Hey there, what are you doin here? You should be home enjoying your day off."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." she replied as she sat down in the chair opposite his desk and began to nervously wring her hands.

"Wait, what are you doing in your office anyways? I thought you had an interrogation?"

"We did but ten minutes into it the guy decided to lawyer up so we're just waiting for his lawyer to get here. Till then I just thought I'd force myself to get some of this clutter out of the way." he said, making a face at the paperwork.

"Oh ok, well anyways..." She began but then paused.

"_Why is this so difficult to say? I'm sure he'll be happy...at least I think he will."_

"Is this about dinner? I said I was sorry about that. I couldn't help it." Grissom said nervously, afraid Sara had come in cause she was upset over all her hard work being wasted.

"Oh no no no, its not that. It's only food." Sara rushed, seeing the nervous look on his face.

"Then what is it?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"_Go on, just tell him."_ Her inner voice screamed.

She took a deep breathe again.

"Ok this may not be the perfect time and place to say it, _and its surely not a romantic way to do it,_ but I'm..."

"HEY GRISS, HEY GRISS..." Greg yelled, rushing into Grissom's office.

"_Way to go Sara, you dragged your feet too long again...wait what's Greg doing here now?"_

Sara looked at her watch and realized it was 10 mins. to shift and the gang was starting to arrive.

"Oh hey Sara" Greg quickly greeted her, "Hey Griss, I think I got poison ivy, look." He shoved his arm in front of Grissom.

Grissom took Greg's arm and slowly turned it back and forth, examining the bumps on his arm. A moment later he let go of Greg's arm and leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Greg you do not have poison ivy. You merely have a few mosquito bites."

"But they itch like crazy."

"That's cause you keep scratching at them."

"Oh" Greg replied, subconsciously scratching his arm.

"Here, put some of this on it. It'll stop the itching."

Grissom leaned slightly to the right and pulled a tube of cream out of a drawer, tossing it to Greg.

"Thanks boss", with that Greg turned and left, nodding at Sara on his way out.

"_OK Sara, now's your chance. Just tell him already."_

"Sorry about that" Grissom said nodding towards the door, "you were saying?"

"Well Gil, I guess there's no better way to put this but you and I are gonna..."

"Hey Gil?...oh sorry Sara" Brass apologized, "Gil, the lawyer's here. We're all set to continue the interrogation."

"OK, thanks Jim. I'll be there in 10 mins.. Just gotta finish up with Sara here." Grissom replied.

"OK, but don't take too long." Jim answered before leaving.

"_Oh my god, this is nerve wracking enough as it is without all the interruptions. What do I got to do? Sell my soul to the devil?"_

"Gil, I need to speak with you for a moment." Ecklie stated as he barged into the room.

"_And HERE he is now."_ Sara thought.

"Oh..hello..Sidle" Ecklie greeted Sara in his usual snarly tone.

"Uh..that's GRISSOM now, not Sidle." Sara corrected him while waving her left hand in the air, showing off her rings to Ecklie.

Grissom smirked to himself. He loved it when she used her new name...and when she stood up to Ecklie.

Ecklie turned back towards Grissom, not bothering to reply to Sara.

"Don't forget we have a meeting after shift."

"I won't forget Conrad, you know how much I LOVE your meetings." Grissom replied with a fake smile.

Sara smirked to herself. She loved it when Gil stood up to Ecklie. Ecklie scowled and left without another word.

Grissom looked to Sara and arched his eyebrows as if asking her to continue. Sara opened her mouth to speak but before she could even utter one syllable, Catherine entered the office. Sara closed her mouth and exhaled in exasperation.

"Gil, its time for shift, you comin or not?" Catherine asked, tapping her watch. Grissom looked at the clock.

"I don't have time Catherine, I gotta meet Brass in interrogation. Here, you hand out the assignments."

"Oh Joy, I get to do your job again" she remarked with a sarcastic smile.

He picked up the slips from his desk and handed them to Catherine who then turned and headed off to the breakroom.

"I'm sorry Sara but we'll have to talk later."

"Oh sure, later" she said before giving Grissom a quick kiss as he left his office.

"_At this rate I won't NEED to tell him, he'll be able to see for himself."_ she sighed.

TBC

A/N: sigh poor Sara just can't seem to catch a break can she. I'd like to thank PiperG for suggesting Grissom worrying he was in trouble with Sara and then Greg coming in with a bug bite. That idea lead to borrowing from one of the episode's where Grissom gave Greg cream to clear up his foot rash so if that part sounded a little familiar, that's why. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Neelloc12


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Rated: T

A/N: Well we have now come to the conclusion of the story. Sara's suffering will soon be over(as will the reader's anxious to see her finally get to tell Grissom the news lol). I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but had a long and tiring Saturday and took 2 days to recover and the brain to function properly again to be able to write. As usual this story is still not beta'd and all mistakes are mine. Now on to the conclusion of the story, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Sara stood up from her chair and paused for a moment to think.

"_No way am I going home before I talk to him...what if he gets stuck working a double around Ecklie's stupid meeting?"_

She decided to check on results for a couple of ongoing cases. She first stopped in with Archie, then made her way to Bobby, Wendy, Mandy, and lastly Hodges. After leaving Hodges she looked at the clock and noticed she had spent so much time with the lab rats that an hour had passed.

"_Surely he has to be done with the interrogation by now"_, she thought, _"he must be back in his office doing paperwork."_

She headed to his office.

No Grissom.

As she stood in the doorway wondering what to do next, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Brass walking through the halls.

"Hey Jim"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Griss?"

"Yeah, he got called out to a scene just as we were leaving interrogation."

"_Damn it"_

"What kind of case?"

"D.B. at the Bellagio" the detective replied.

"_DAMN IT!! That could take anywhere from as little as an hour to who knows how many to process."_

She silently hoped to herself that it didn't take long to process the scene as far as D.B.'s go.

"Thanks Jim", giving Brass a weak smile.

"No problem hon" he replied as he walked away.

Sara decided she would just wait for Grissom in the breakroom. She watched some t.v. while reading the newspaper and then doing the crossword that Grissom had already started, muttering to herself off and on.

Two hours passed and still no Grissom.

"Hey Sara, what are you doing here?" asked Nick as he walked into the breakroom.

"Hey Nicky, just waiting for Griss. What are you up too?"

"Just finished logging evidence from a B and E." he replied as he poured a cup of coffee.

Sara looked at the clock and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk around the block."

"Hey, I'll go with you. I'm on break anyways." Nick said as he put his cup down.

They walked along in silence for 10 mins..

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nick asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Huh? Oh no..I'm fine Nicky...just thinkin"

"About how Grissom is gonna take the baby news?" he asked.

Sara froze and stared at Nick wide-eyed, "How did you...?" Sara asked shocked.

"Come on Sara, you're looking at a guy with more nieces and nephews then he's got fingers to count on, I know all the usual signs and a few unusual, and I've heard you throwing up a few times last week including a crime scene and there is no flu bug going around."

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Besides I heard you mumbling something about the baby being in college by the time you told Griss." Nick went on, smiling.

"OWW!!" he exclaimed as Sara playfully hit him in the arm.

"Seriously though Sara, don't worry. Grissom will be excited, maybe a little shocked at first, but after it sinks in he'll love it."

"Thanks Nicky" she smiled as she gave him a little sideways hug.

"And if he's not just tell him you've been seeing me on the side and the baby's really mine." Nicky went on with a sly smirk.

"OWW!!" he exclaimed again.

"NICKY!!" Sara yelled, chuckling.

They headed back towards the lab, still chuckling.

"How do you know I would choose you? Maybe I'd say it was Brass's" Sara asked teasingly.

"Well you do seem to go for the older ty...UNCLE!! UNCLE!!" Nick yelled as he put his arms up in defense before Sara could smack him again.

Just as Sara and Nick returned to the breakroom, they spotted Grissom in the hall with his back to them.

"Good luck" Nick said as he gently squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

"Thanks Nicky".

"_Ok, this is it."_

"HEY GRI..." She started to shout as he ducked into balistics to speak with Bobby. Grissom then headed back down the hall with Sara in hot pursuit again.

"HEY GIL..." She had begun again when he came out only to have him stopped by Hodges. Sara hung back while the two men spoke. The pursuit continued once again as he left Hodges. Sara was beginning to feel a case of deja vu following Grissom around the lab, remembering back to the lab explosion that sent Greg flying through the glass wall, the shockwave sending her flying as well. She flinched slightly as she walked passed where the explosion happened.

Before she could even open her mouth, Archie hollered to Grissom from the A/V lab.

"Hey Grissom, I got something for ya" the labrat yelled.

Five minutes later he left Archie behind.

"_This is it, I've had it."_

Before another person could interrupt yet again, she took a deep breath.

"GIL GRISSOM I'M PREGNANT!!" She yelled as loud as she could.

It had never been so quiet in the lab before. No one spoke or moved, except to look between Sara and Grissom, who was still frozen to his spot with his back to Sara.

After a minute he slowly turned around and stared at Sara. His eyes so wide she thought for a moment his eyes would pop out. His mouth opened and closed like a fish but nothing came out.

Finally he found his mobility again and walked towards Sara. He gently took her by the arm and lead her to his office without a word, all eyes in the lab still upon them.

Slowly the lab started coming back to life. Comments like "Do you think he's not happy?, Do you think he didn't want kids?" muttered throughout the lab as the door to Grissom's office shut and the blinds closed.

A moment later everyone in the lab jumped as they heard Grissom shout.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!"

"GRISSOM!! PUT ME DOWN!!" They heard Sara reply, laughing.

Everyone in the lab smiled as they exhaled a huge sigh of relief and went back to work.

Inside Grissom's office Grissom finally stopped spinning Sara around in the air and put her down, still holding her close to him and continuing to mutter "Oh My God"

"Can you say anything else?" She chuckled. He paused for a moment, staring into her eyes.

With a huge smile he replied, "Whoa Baby", as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Outside the office Catherine walked up to Wendy and Mandy.

"Well girls, it looks like we've got work to do."

Wendy and Mandy looked at each other confused.

"We are working" Mandy replied.

"Not THIS work, work on Sara's baby shower. Its never to early to start planning." Catherine stated happily.

The two female labrats smiled in return, _"This is gonna be fun"_ they thought.

_**THE END**_

A/N: Well there you go. Took her awhile but Sara finally got to tell Grissom the big news. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to give congrats to my pal, and fellow GrissomandSaraForeverLove wiki member, GSRGIRL4EVA for guessing correctly on how Sara would finally tell Grissom. I don't force people to leave reviews but I do appreciate them so I hope you'll leave one.


End file.
